Ezra Bridger
Star Wars Rebels: O Guia Visual |nascimento = , 19 ABY 3258 |especie = |genero = |altura = 1.65 s''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' |peso = 50 s |cabelo = Preto''Servos do Império: Rebede nos Ranques'' |olhos = Azuis |pele = Cobre''A Rebelião Começa'' |afiliação = * * * * ** *** |mestres = * |imagem = |era=}} Ezra Bridger foi um do e o de . Bridger, o qual por desconhecia que tinha o , cresceu como um órfão e vigarista em Lothal durante o reinado do antes de ser conhecer com Jarrus e sua tripulação rebelde, que operavam abordo do . Depois de ter sido apanhado com os rebeldes durante uma na e s , Bridger se juntou à tripulação rebelde e começou a ser treinado como um como Jarrus sendo seu mestre. Bridger e a tripulação empreenderam várias missões juntos em um esforço para derrotar o Império. Biografia Juventunde Ezra Bridger nasceu em 3258 AL, no dia da criação do , e cresceu no no . Esperando para fazer a galáxia um lugar melhor para ele, seus pais Mira e configuraramm transmissões de radiodifusão públiaos para falar contra a regra dura do Império, mas isso iria custar-lhes suas próprias vidas. Então, no momento em que Ezra tinha 7 anos, seus pais foram encontrados e levados pelo Império, deixando-o para viver em grande parte por conta própria para os próximos oito anos e encontrar trabalho como um vigarista e ladrão, roubando tecnologia e revendo-a no mercado negro, enquanto que, sem saber, usando para ocasionalmente sair de situações difíceis . Eventualmente, ele viria a viver na abandonada, onde ele iria manter uma coleção de capacetes Stormtrooper.Propriedade de Ezra BridgerStar Wars Rebels: Spark of RebellionAposta de Ezra Bridger viria a ser aprendiz de um , , proprietário de um Loja de Penhores Wallaway|loja de penhores em Lothal, e carteirista habilidoso que tinha várias conexões no submundo. O Xexto ensinou o menino tudo o que sabia, e que iria tentar fazer outra vez tudo de um jeito não limpo para se divertir. O rapaz trabalhava para ele, fazendo trabalhos como a digitalização de ricos-olhando os turistas e enganando-os e vendondo-os coisas. Bridger também fez amizade com , uma menina da mesma idade que ele, que sabia de suas habilidades sub-entregues. Noite do Gladiador Um dia no espaçoporto da , Bridger estava vendendo bilhetes para uma entre um e um quando Krai disse a ele que sua família estava indo embora para para viver com sua avó devido ao Império, e despediu-se do menino. Mais tarde naquele dia, Bridger avistou a e conheceu o Trandoshano , que o contratou como um guia para . Quando eles chegaram ao seu destino, Bossk envou Bridger, em vez de atrair a sua presa, Gronson "Shifty" Takkaro para fora; em breve, no entanto, um confronto entre Bossk e o e os Gêmeas Kratchell seguiu, logo, Bridger atordoa Takkaro, e Bossk mata os assassinos, apenas para as autoridades imperiais cercá-los. Consciente de um provável set-up pelo , Bossk foi forçado a deixar Takkaro e seguir Bridger, e os dois escaparam dos Imperiils em uma . Durante sua fuga, no entanto, Bossk lesionou-se e convencou Bridger em ajudá-lo, oferecendo o menino todo o conteúdo do seu cofre a bordo do ''Dente de cão ''. Categoria:Vigaristas Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Sensitivos à Força Categoria:Machos Categoria:Ladrões